


Parallel Line

by Salmon_I



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Mystery, Roleswap, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: Maria laughed, turning to look at her again.  “Then I found out Liz was spending the night with Rosa, and I felt bad for Arturo so I sent him to get some rest.  So here I am, wearing antenna, to the horror of seventeen year old me, and sharing a shake with my high school frenemy.”“Oh, are we sharing?”  Isobel took a sip of the shake.“We are definitely sharing.”  Maria stepped close, pulling the straw to steal a sip of her own.  Their eyes met over the cup, and for a moment time felt like it stopped.Isobel opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of gunshots and shattered glass broke the moment.  “Get down!”  She tackled Maria to the ground, but when the gunshots stopped and she pulled back she spotted the blood.  She felt like her own heart stopped at the sight.  “No… no, no, please. Maria?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RoleSwap AU were Maria and Isobel are Liz and Max, and Isobel and Max have each other's powers.

Maria's agent kept telling her she should replace her old truck, but she was emotionally attached to it at this point. Two of a kind, held together with faith and chutzpah. She'd blasted out of the small town she'd lived in ten years ago and she'd tried her best to never look back.

A phone call had changed all that, and here she was - minutes from the place she'd tried to forget.

When she was pulled over, she nabbed up her phone and brought up the camera. "Just so you know, you're being recorded. So whatever bullshit you're trying to pull, I recommend…" Words failed her as she gazed into the last face she expected to see. "Isobel."

"Maria." Isobel stared at her, eyes wide in surprise. The police uniform she wore was perfectly pressed, and her hair was pulled back neatly under the hat - not a single stray strand.

"You're still in Roswell." If there was one thing she hadn't expected it was this. She'd never thought she'd see Isobel again after… well, after everything.

"And you're finally back." Isobel seemed to share her loss for what to do.

"Is there a problem, Evans?" Sheriff Valenti came up behind her, and Isobel took one step to the side. "Maria Deluca. I heard about your Mom. How is she doing?"

"The hospital said she was doing okay. If I know anything, she's itching to sign herself out and get back to serving regulars at the Wild Pony."

"Nothing ever could hold Mimi down long. You planning on being in town for the reunion?"

"The reunion. That flew right out of my mind."

"I'm sure people would be happy if you came. Kyle told me he caught one of your concerts while he was away at college."

"Well, it wasn't my concert. I was just the warm-up act." Maria corrected. "Are you going to breathalyze me or…?"

Valenti shook her head. "No. You made some trouble in your time, but DUI wasn't your thing. Tell your mom I said hi."

Maria couldn't resist one last glance in the rear view mirror as she drove away. Isobel hadn't moved. Pushing away the memory of a single perfect afternoon, she drove on.

* * *

Her mom looked far too frail in a hospital gown, framed by wires and the starched sheets and pillow. "I told you, you didn't have to come. It's not my time." Mimi hugged her close.

"The doctors think it was from stress." Maria sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not stressed."

"Mom." Maria frowned at her.

"They're going to release me tomorrow." Mimi patted her hand. "And anyway, it wasn't what they think it was."

"They found you unconscious."

"I had a vision. A long one." Mimi took her hand. "Maria-"

"No spoilers." Maria cut her off.

"But, Maria-"

"A promise is a promise."

Mimi sighed. "Alright. Did you come straight here?"

"You know me too well."

"Can you bring me something to wear tomorrow? I mean, who knows what they washed my clothes with."

"I'll find you the perfect outfit."

"Do you need my keys?"

"Did you finally fix the locks?" Maria teased.

Mimi laughed, and reached out to pull her into another hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

* * *

Isobel had dropped by The Wild Pony first. Somehow she wasn’t surprised when she was redirected to The Crashdown Cafe. Maria had been back in town for only a few hours, and was already taking care of everybody else. It was late, but the doors weren’t locked. She didn’t expect to find Maria whirling about to a song playing on the jukebox - dressed in the cafe uniform, complete with antenna. The view brought a smile to her face, but she forced it away - coughing into her fist.

“Sorry, we’re… closed.” Maria stopped when she spotted her.

“I know. I was looking for you.”

“You were?” There was something almost hopeful in her tone.

“Your left front running light is out.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You pulled away before I could tell you why I pulled you over. Your left front running light on your truck - it was out.” She hesitated, but couldn’t help but step further into the cafe. “I understand your suspicions completely, but I’m not one of the bad guys, Maria.” When she still didn’t say anything, she stepped back. “Well, it was good to see you.”

Trying not to feel disappointed, she turned away to head out the door. “Would you like a milkshake?”

Isobel couldn’t have stopped herself from turning back if she tried.

“I might have a bottle of something a little stronger in my purse.” Maria suggested when they sat down at the counter together. “Make up for treating you like enemy number one.”

“Like I said, I understand why you’re suspicious. Some of the stuff happening lately - even here in Roswell. Crime’s spiked, and we both know who the suits want to blame for that. I didn’t join the force to hurt people or tear families apart.”

“You talked about going into law, like your parents. But I imagined a courtroom. Not a police uniform.”

“You remember that.” Isobel felt her heart leap at the reminder of that afternoon.

“So what made you choose joining the force instead?”

“Oh, y’know.” Isobel shrugged. “Life happens.”

“Come on. I know it’s a more interesting story than that.” Maria leaned on the counter.

“I realized… I liked protecting people. It helps me sleep better at night.” The feeling in the air was heavy now, and Isobel wasn’t sure she could take that. “I haven’t heard this song in a while.”

“Are you kidding? This song is the best. It makes me feel happy even when nothing else does.” Maria smiled, glancing over at the jukebox. “It was Rosa’s favorite song.”

Isobel felt her blood turn run cold at that name, and she stepped back a bit.

“She was my teenage hero.” Maria continued, eyes distant. “Whatever she thought was cool, Liz and I thought was cool.”

Isobel hesitated, but she felt the need to say something. Despite the awful feelings speaking of Rosa brought with them. “We never really spoke after… I know you two were close.”

Maria sighed, standing straight and heading around the counter to start cleaning up the diner more. “It was a long time ago.”

“I’d ask what you’ve been up to, but I might have downloaded your albums on Itunes.” Isobel confessed.

“What?’ Maria glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. “I’ve only had two singles break the top 100, and they were in the lower twenty-five.”

“You’re the local superstar, don’t you know that?” Isobel teased her. “Folks would go crazy if you came to the reunion.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on staying long. My mom had an accident - that’s why I’m in town. I went to see her, though, and she’s going to be fine. We come from a line of tough women, you know.”

“Oh, I have been called for many an incident at The Wild Pony, and I think the patrons are more scared of your mom than they are of me.”

Maria laughed, turning to look at her again. “Then I found out Liz was spending the night with Rosa, and I felt bad for Arturo so I sent him to get some rest. So here I am, wearing antenna, to the horror of seventeen year old me, and sharing a shake with my high school frenemy.”

“Oh, are we sharing?” Isobel took a sip of the shake.

“We are definitely sharing.” Maria stepped close, pulling the straw to steal a sip of her own. Their eyes met over the cup, and for a moment time felt like it stopped.

Isobel opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of gunshots and shattered glass broke the moment. “Get down!” She tackled Maria to the ground, but when the gunshots stopped and she pulled back she spotted the blood. She felt like her own heart stopped at the sight. “No… no, no, please. Maria?”

Slipping her hand into the open collar of the uniform to place it over the wound, she sought out the connection she needed. A scream tore through her lips as she pushed out more power than she had in a long time - vaguely hearing explosions from around the outside of the restaurant. She’d probably blown out the power. She felt exhausted when she pulled back, but the wounds were gone. Glancing around, she grabbed a ketchup bottle and broke it - spilling it over the top of the uniform.

Maria sat up with a gasp. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” She started looking for the wound. “I was shot?”

“No, no. You’re fine.” Isobel took ahold of her hands to stop her from looking. “You’re okay. It’s ketchup. The bullet hit the ketchup bottle.”

“What? But I swear-”

“No, no. The bullets missed us. You’re okay. You're okay." There were too many feelings to cram into that moment, but Isobel forced herself to stand, coughing slightly. “Just stay here.” She pulled out her gun, running onto the street.

Sparks still smoldered from her taking out the lights around the front of the cafe. She spotted someone running down an alley and chased after. “Shots fired at the Crashdown.” She spoke into her shoulder radio. “Perp is armed. I’m in pursuit on foot.”

Normally she would be confident in her ability to keep up, but she was drained from the use of her powers. “Sheriff’s Department! Stop!”

Her words had no effect, and she groaned as she fell to one knee in the alley - the suspect escaping out the other side. Coughing again, she reached out to steady herself against the wall. ‘Max…’ She reached out through her link, hoping for the best. ‘Max, I need you.”

* * *

“Like that, huh?” Michael drug his hands down the firm chest in front of him. He was straddling his partner in the bed, and had just leaned down for a kiss when the phone went off.

“Baby, don’t answer that.” Noah reached up for him.

“Just give me a moment.” Michael drew away and grabbed up the phone. “Hello?”

“Michael, good thing you picked up.” Max’s voice sounded slurred.

Michael took a deep breath. “Max? Look, do you have any idea…”

“It’s Isobel. She called for me earlier. Two blocks from the Crashdown, behind the art supply store.”

“Izzy? What happened? Where are you?”

“Oh, a little… caged in at the moment.”

Michael closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I’ll go.”

“Bring something to make her feel better, if you catch my drift?”

“Got it. And Max? Sober up, please.” Poking end on a phone call did not bring the joy slamming it into a cradle once had, Michael decided.

“Michael, baby, c’mon.” Noah was sitting up in bed, giving him a look that said volumes.

“I’m sorry, this won’t take long.” Michael was already pulling on his pants. “I’ll make it up to you!”

Ignoring when his husband dropped back onto the bed with a groan, Michael ran out the door. He kept a spare bottle of acetone in his bag in the truck. He pulled it out when he reached the alley. He could see cop cars down by the Crashdown, and hoped none were coming this way.

“Izzy!” He dropped to his knees where she was leaning against the wall, almost unconscious.

“Help me.” She whispered.

“Drink this.” He held the bottle for her to gulp from, watching the end of the alley warily.

* * *

“I shouldn’t have let you close.” Arturo was sweeping up the broken glass in the cafe.

“Why?” Maria asked. She had a jacket pulled on over the cafe uniform.

“The ten year anniversary of the accident reignited some anger, okay?”

“Papi!” Liz charged through the Cafe doors.

“Liz, mija.” Arturo looked relieved as she embraced him.

“I heard it on the radio. Was anybody hurt?” She froze when she spotted her. “Maria.”

“Hi, stranger.” Maria offered her an uncertain smile.

For a long moment neither spoke, than Liz ran forward to embrace her. “I never got to say I’m sorry.”

“I never got to tell you I don’t blame you for being angry.” Maria hugged her tightly back.

“Arturo.” Sheriff Valenti entered the diner, taking in the scene in front of her. “Does anyone need medical attention?”

“So, now you get here?” Liz released Maria and whirled to face the other woman angrily. “Some crap has gone down before, but now they’re shooting up the diner!”

“Liz, was anyone hurt?”

“We’re all fine.” Maria tugged her jacket tighter around her, trying to ignore the feeling in her that something was very wrong.

Liz was swearing under her breath in spanish as Sheriff Valenti nodded and exited. “I keep telling you we should leave.” She turned to her father. “I can get Rosa better care in a bigger city. Why stay here where people hate us for no reason?”

“They have reason, mija.” Arturo responded. “Rosa took drugs, and when she crashed that car she took two innocent lives.”

“And she has spent ten years lying in a bed comatose for it!” Liz argued. “She might never wake up, isn’t that enough to satisfy their thirst for vengeance? She lost her life at nineteen too!”

Arturo pulled her into a hug, and Maria reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She made a promise to visit Rosa while she was in town. She owed her old friend that much.

* * *

“Was everyone alright when you left the diner?” Isobel asked Sheriff Valenti. The sun was barely over the horizon, but she hadn’t slept a wink.

“Shaken. Liz was mouthy, as ever.” She offered. “Just leave a full report on my desk, and then get some sleep before your patrol. Thought this would be the last thing I ever said to you, but you look like hell.”

Isobel gave a short laugh. “I’m just trying to let the other officers feel better about themselves for a day.”

As they headed in separate directions, she was drawn up short by her next words. “Oh, by the way… there’s a present for you in the drunk tank.”

Isobel sighed in response. When Michael had shown up the previous evening, she’d had a feeling that would be the case. Still, even as she walked into the room - reaching up to unplug the camera above the door - she couldn’t even have the comfort of wondering how it had all come to this. She knew.

“Max.”

“Morning, Iz.” Her brother was sitting on the bench in the small cage, eyes drooping from what was probably an intense hangover.

“Please tell me I am not going to have to go apologize to Mimi DeLuca for anything today.”

“She’s still in the hospital.”

“She gets out today. So was it anti-camping laws that got you this time? Or was there a fight? DUI for sleeping in your car again?”

“When did you become so self righteous?” Max asked her.

“Sober up. I’ll get you released the right way.” She leaned against the desk.

“Hey, I used my one phone call to send Michael to you, doesn’t that net me a Get out of Jail Free Card?”

“If you hadn’t been arrested, you could have come yourself.”

“So what happened last night? Over-exert yourself being superwoman?”

The door to the office opened and closed, and Michael walked in. “So, I just called the school and told them I was too sick to come in. I figured if I wanted an explanation, now would be the time.”

Max stood up, approaching the front of the cage. “What did you do?”

Isobel sighed, and grabbed the keys to let him out.

* * *

"I brought you a great outfit. Accessories included." Maria swung into the hospital room with a smile. If she had to force the cheer a little, so be it. She was an expert in fake it til you make it. She held up a bracelet she'd pulled out of the bag, and offered it to her.

Instead of taking it, Mimi stared at her with wide, worried eyes. "You didn't stay home last night. You went to the Crashdown Cafe."

"Who told you?" Maria sighed.

"Oh, Maria-"

"I'm fine, Mom. Nobody got hurt."

"You did."

"Bruises are better than bullet wounds." She pulled out another bracelet. "Now. Blue? Green? Both?"

Instead of taking the bracelets, her mother placed her hands over hers. "Be careful, baby girl. Nobody in this town is what they seem."

Maria felt a chill go down her spine at the words, but she brushed it aside. "Well, if there's one thing touring the country has taught me - that's true everywhere."

* * *

"Twenty years of keeping this secret and you decide to go full biblical resurrection?" Max demanded. "On Maria DeLuca of all people?"

"She was shot right in front of me, Max." Isobel told him. "I couldn’t let her die."

"So you do CPR." Michael spoke up. "You pray. You don’t decide to be a hero."

"How would you know?" Max turned on him. "You’ve never done anything for anybody."

"Everything I’ve ever done has been to protect Isobel and you!" Michael snapped at Max.

"Everything you’ve ever done has been to protect yourself!" Max challenged.

When Michael slammed his hand on the desk, everything on top of it flew off in a show of temper fueled power.

"Stop it. Both of you." Isobel broke in.

"I'm done here." Max stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit. The camera?" Michael thought to ask.

"I unplugged it. Don’t worry."

"Don’t worry." He repeated, his words dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like we've been worried our entire lives, Michael. It's not like if someone found out the truth we'd all be imprisoned in a secret government facility somewhere, Michael. Look on the bright side, we haven't been dissected like some sort of lab rat, yet, Michael."

"I know every one of those fears, Michael. The same as you and Max." Isobel told him. "But Maria-"

"Maria." Michael shook his head. "Right, it all comes back to Maria."

"That's not fair."

"Fair? I am married to someone who can’t even know what I am. And it kills me some days. But I have kept this secret because you, me, and Max swore that we would. And now in one moment of weakness you’ve put us all in danger. All for some girl you had a thing for in high school. Was she worth it, Iz?"

Isobel watched as Michael walked out with a sigh. She wasn't sure how to tell him that to her, she was.

* * *

The skilled nursing facility was a simple building. There was a small center garden, paved, where mainly seniors were sitting around talking - a few in wheelchairs. The nurse at the front desk gave her a polite smile and directed her to the correct room.

Just like her mother the day before, Rosa didn’t look right lying against starched sheets and blankets, surrounded by wires and tubes. She was too thin, and her eyes were closed. Her hair was done in a neat braid, and Maria wondered if it was Liz or the staff who maintained it.

“Hey, Rosa.” She’d brought a small vase with a rose, and she sat it on the bedside table. The only other thing on it was a picture frame that held a picture of Rosa and Liz. It had been taken on prom night - Rosa dressed casually but Liz looking beautiful in the red dress she’d worn.

Pulling the seat over she took Rosa’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry I never visited. Liz said right after that, because I let you take that bottle, I… she wasn’t wrong. I wasn’t a good friend to you that night. Too distracted because Isobel…” She trailed off again. “Do you suppose there’s such a thing as fate?”

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Rosa had groaned when she’d spied the glances between her and Isobel as the other girl climbed into her brother’s car.

“What?” She’d asked.

“Isobel Evans?” Had been the pointed reply, making her cheeks burn. “All your lives you two have been pulling each other’s pigtails. Now, two weeks before graduation, you’re going to explore the underlying sexual tension?”

“It’s not that.” She’d told her. “Look, we’ve been talking lately. Maybe we’ve both finally grown up.”

“Uh-huh. How her ass looks in a pair of jeans has absolutely nothing to do with it, I’m sure.”

Maria laughed, and shoved her shoulder. “Maybe I’ve been thinking of things I’ll miss. Maybe I don’t want to miss out on Isobel Evans.”

“Maria, no, she’s already in the rear view mirror. Trust me.”

They'd dropped the subject when Liz had climbed into the passenger seat of Rosa's car.

* * *

"Maria?" Liz was in the doorway.

"Hey."

"You brought her flowers." Liz looked at the vase.

"She's my family, too. You both are."

Liz pulled another chair over and leaned on her shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

I'm sorry you caught up in the shooting. This town just…" She trailed off with a frustrated sigh.

"Why did you stay?"

"My dad won't leave. He's happy here. And I can't leave Rosa. Not like this."

"And there's no explanation?"

"Her body breathes. Her heart beats. There is brain activity, minimum. She just… hasn't regained consciousness. I've read a lot of studies. I did a dissertation on the stages of coma. I guess I thought if I understood it better it would help. But it didn't."

"Are you working at the hospital?"

"I'm participating in a study with Dr. Avila-- what's that?"

Maria followed her gaze to the skin of her left shoulder, where a silvery handprint stood out against her skin. Her heart stopped. "Nothing." She assured her.

Liz sat up. "It looks like a-"

"I've got to go, Liz. I promised my mom I'd help at the bar tonight."

"Okay…" Liz's eyes were still on her shoulder as she pulled her jacket back on to cover it.

* * *

Isobel sighed when she entered her house to find Max already there. "I've had a long day, Max."

"I need a high school picture of us. Mom says she worked too hard planning this reunion for her children to be underrepresented in the slide show."

Her brother sounded sober, at least. Though not thrilled that their mother had picked him to reach out to about high school photos. Or maybe just not thrilled that he was stuck attending the reunion as the son of one of the community planners running it.

On her fireplace mantle a framed picture of her with both her brothers sat in a place of honor. She picked it up and handed it to him. "I want that back."

"The good old days." Max studied the picture. "Three innocent, naive children who weren't in mortal danger of being dragged to the Pentagon by men in hazard suits because one of them couldn't keep her superhuman healing hands to herself."

Isobel turned to face him, weighing her next words. "I'm gonna tell Maria the truth."

"Oh, you're a riot."

"She was at the hospital earlier today. Now, Mimi was just released from the hospital. But what happens if she does go to a clinic to be checked out? Goes to a doctor because the mark shows up--"

"Michael would never forgive you." Max warned her.

"This is damage control."

"Bringing in a random stranger--"

"I'm not asking for permission!" She was surprised by the force of her own shout, and quickly took a calming breath. "I'm sorry."

"You're acting as if you're in love with her."

She turned away from his searching gaze. "I haven't seen her in a decade."

"You can't ever be with her. You know that. Even if you tell her what we are, there are too many secrets. Things she can't ever know." Max's tone was quiet but forceful. These were the facts. Cold and unremorseful, but as inevitable as they were painful. "Fall in love with someone else, Isobel. Anyone else."

"It's been ten years, Max. If I could have, I would have."

* * *

The last thing Michael expected when driving onto Foster Ranch was to find his airstream surrounded by members of the military. Foster met him as he climbed out of his truck. “Michael, sorry. I’ve been trying to reach you, but you didn’t answer your phone.”

“So you called in the calvary?”

“The military is acquiring the land, you’re gonna have to move your rig. Sorry, Michael. I’ll miss seeing you around.”

Michael nodded absently - noting one of the soldiers was peering into the window. “Hey, that’s private property.” He yanked the man away, only to be frozen in place by the face in front of him. “Alex.” He drew back. “Some of my students went to your parade, told me all about it. Your father must be proud. Finally a real Manes man.” It was a low blow, and he knew it. But seeing Alex was drudging up feelings he thought he’d left behind long ago.

“Three quarters of one.” Alex quipped, and tapped on the prosthetic on his right leg. “What are you doing in this trailer? Sure as hell doesn’t look legal.”

“It’s a mobile science lab. I take my students on field trips out here sometimes. And sometimes I take my husband out here and we have really vocal sex. Those sound illegal to you?” He challenged. “Maybe you should run and tell Daddy.”

Alex didn’t respond and he stormed into his trailer. It hadn’t been like this, once. Alex had been everything to him, even after he’d left. For years after he’d left. Then, after an argument they’d had while Alex was on leave, he’d met Noah and…

He brought his hand up to his head, the beginnings of a headache began to form. Just what he needed.

The trailer was covered in calculations and sketches of his latest engineering designs. Parts of a final product he still wasn’t sure he would ever finish making. A piece of the spaceship metal sat on the desk, and he touched it, watching the colors play across the surface. He wondered how much of the console he had left to find. If he’d ever find all the missing pieces. As the years passed he’d begun to lose hope. Yet he’d taken every opportunity to come back and search for more of the wreckage. If what Foster said was true, though, he was about to lose that opportunity for good. He sighed, running a hand down his face.

That was a problem for future Micheal. Present day Michael would just have to find a way to take the console piece with him when he left, in case any more soldiers came sniffing around.

* * *

Maria had plans to seek out Isobel herself. Her head was full of questions she had no answers to. The silver handprint on her skin had neither washed off or faded away. She’d just stepped out of the Wild Pony to head to her truck when her name pulled her up short.

“Maria.”

“Just the person I wanted to see.” She pulled the jacket off her shoulder to reveal the handprint. It gleamed in the sunlight, and she quickly covered it again. “Do you want to tell me what this is?”

“I was worried that might happen. I need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

“Please, just trust me.”

The crazy thing was, she did. She felt like she always had.

* * *

Liz had been expecting a phone call, so when a nurse told her she had a visitor asking for her, she was surprised by who was waiting for her. “Master Sergeant Manes.”

“Ms Ortecho. I got your message.” Jesse shook her hand, watching her closely.

“You didn’t have to come in person.”

“I don’t like phones.”

“Okay. Look, I…" She paused, some part of her hesitating now that Jesse Manes was right in front of her. But she remembered the handprint. She remembered it all too well. No matter how many people told her it had just been a nightmare. "I used to go with Kyle when he visited his father towards the end of his life. Most days he didn’t make much sense anymore, but there was a mantra he’d repeat over and over. If you see the handprint, go to Manes.”

To her surprise, Jesse stepped closer - taking a hold of her arm. “Where did you see it?”

Liz pulled her arm out of his hold. “With all due respect, I need a few answers first.”

* * *

“I got shot, didn’t I?” Maria asked as she followed Isobel through the familiar desert landscape that surrounded Roswell.

“I’ll tell you everything when we get up there. This is a story that needs some visual proof.”

“I am such an idiot. Who goes wandering into the desert with a stranger?”

“We’re hardly strangers.”

“This town makes people crazy. I don’t understand why people stay.”

“I stay because I like it.” Isobel turned, a frown marring her features. “I know Roswell isn’t the center of the universe. It’s a small town still catching up with the rest of the world and people can be cruel here. I was one of those people once, remember? But this town saved me. My family is here. My parents. Max. Michael.”

“Max is still here, too? And didn’t Michael outscore Liz in every AP exam? She used to complain about it. I thought the two of them for sure would be out there changing the world by now.”

“Michael got his degree, but he met Noah. Settled down. Now he teaches at the local high school. And Max he… he’s been going through a hard time. Life happens.”

Isobel had led her to a boarded up mine. She didn’t even hesitate to move the board blocking the entrance out of the way. “Welcome to my parlor.”

Maria hesitated, but still followed her inside. “If you have any reassurance to offer that you’re not going to murder me and bury my body beneath the desert, now would be a great time to give it.”

“You have to see this to believe it.”

Maria didn’t have to ask what she was referring to. Three glowing pods lay in front of them - strange and ethereal in the darkness of the cavern.

“We’ve always assumed these are what kept us safe during the crash.” Isobel offered by way of explanation.

“The crash?”

“The 1947 UFO crash.”

Maria moved forward, closer to the pods. Unearthly, the word came to her. They were the epitome of the term. “What are you, Isobel?”

“Everyone knows the legend. But what no one knows is that, fifty years after the incident, in 1997, we woke up here. In these. Max, Michael and I. We had no memories. No idea of who we were or where we came from. All we had was each other.” The story Isobel was telling was so vivid, Maria felt like she could see in her mind's eye. “A long-haul trucker found us wandering the desert. Naked. Mute. Our parents adopted Max and I, but Michael wasn’t as lucky. He ended up in foster care. We just… assimilated, I guess is the best term. We made an oath to keep our secret safe - from everybody.”

“You’re telling me you’re an alien?” Maria asked her, trying to clarify the thought in her mind. It was throwing her entire world off balance.

“I know how crazy it sounds.”

“I’ve spent the last two days wondering if I was going crazy. This is better.” Maria reassured her. “You may have always landed the part in the christmas pageants, but you’re no angel.”

Isobel gave a laugh at that. “No, definitely not.”

“So aliens make sense. I thought about asking Liz to look at my shoulder… Isobel?” She noticed a flash of fear across the other’s face.

“It’s the science that’s always scared us. We’ve always been terrified that if we were found out, they’d put us in some lab and, y’know. Cut us to pieces? Experiment on us? My top priority has always been protecting Max and Michael from that. And then you were shot, right in front of me and I couldn’t…”

“I will keep your secret, Isobel.” Maria reassured her. “I promise I will.”

* * *

“The last place I ever thought I’d walk onto willingly was a military base.” Liz commented as she climbed out of Jesse’s jeep

“My family has long been in the business of keeping people safe, Ms. Ortecho.” Jesse told her.

“Some people’s version of what is safe for whom vary.” Liz snapped back, as she followed him towards a building.

“For the past 70 years, both the Valentis and the Manes have led an operation to protect this town. The entire planet.”

That sounded a bit dramatic, but Liz didn’t respond. She watched as he used a handprint scanner to unlock a set of doors leading into the ground. Curiosity won out over caution, and she followed him inside. A moment later found her in an underground military bunker.

“Welcome to Project Shepherd, Ms Ortecho.” Jesse moved toward the front of the bunker where several sets of large computer screens were set. “Jim Valenti was a close confidante. I’ve been expecting Kyle to come knocking. Not you.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Liz’s tone belied the words.

“Everything I’m about to show you is fact. The 1947 crash. That’s real. And the unidentified flying object was a ship, carrying an army of… monsters. Most of them died that night, but at least one survived. And if you saw a handprint that means the violence isn’t over.”

“Meaning what?"

“They are a violent race." Jesse told her. "They despise compassion. They despise freedom, love. And they thrive on our tragedy. They are at their very core killers.”

* * *

“So those pods held you in some sort of suspended animation for 50 years?” Maria asked as she followed Isobel out of the mine.

“That’s been our best guess.”

“Do you all heal people?”

“No, our powers are all different.”

“Like what?” Maria asked, but instantly noted Isobel’s uncomfortable look as she placed the wooden board in front of the mineshaft again. “Questions about this bother you.”

“It’s not that. I wish I could explain it to you, but the truth is there was never anyone around to help us understand. I mean, in all the movies we watched growing up aliens abducted people. Violated them. Blew up the White House. But we were just kids like anybody else,” Isobel explained. ”Even now. I’m a daughter. A sister. A cop. My life was ordinary, and safe and normal - which was fine. And then you came crashing back into it two days ago. You asked me what I am. I’m who I’ve always been. Just some girl from Roswell.”

The words were a confession of so much she’d never expect. Especially from Isobel. Painful truths. “Isobel.”

“I considered leaving, y’know. Once, after high school. If it hadn’t been for Max and Michael, I would have followed you.” The words hung between them for a moment, and then Isobel seemed to realize what she’d said. “Followed in your footsteps, I mean. See the world.”

The moment seemed to sit between them, expectant. But Isobel quickly broke it again. “I have to get to the reunion. It’s important to my mom.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You sure? You didn’t seem thrilled at the idea.”

“It’ll be better if I have someone to suffer with.” Maria offered her, following the path back to the car. “So, how often do you play benevolent vigilante? Saving people and convincing them to stay quiet?”

“I don’t. I don’t save people with my powers.”

“But you’re a cop. You must see people get hurt all the…” She froze when she saw her look. “Isobel, why me?”

“Do you remember the day we first met?”

“I feel like we’ve always known each other.”

“I remember it clearly. I can show you, but I’ll need to touch you.”

Maria studied her expression, and nodded. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Isobel hesitated, but then she reached out to pull down the shoulders of her jacket. Maria almost felt like she was vibrating with a need she couldn’t name as she placed her hand over the silver mark on her skin.

The flashes that came to her were more than pictures. They were emotions. It was like seeing the world not just through someone’s eyes, but their heart.

In the first memory they were just little kids. Maria saw herself dancing and whirling about the playground, dragging Liz into her antics.

In the second they were slightly older. Preteens she would guess. She stood outside the doorway of what must have been the choir room, watching herself sing while someone played the guitar.

Then they were teenagers, and she was meeting her eyes that day Rosa had teased her about them.

The feelings were incredible, washing over her, whispering of dreams long forgotten.

Singing to the radio while they escaped to the desert in her truck on that perfect afternoon long ago. Turning the radio up loud and making Isobel dance with her - crazy and wild and free for one moment. Leaning in close to hold each other and watching the sunset.

Maria opened her eyes to look up at Isobel - slightly awed by everything she’d just seen and felt. “After high school… you would have followed me.”

“Yes.” Isobel admitted, pulling her jacket back up onto her shoulders. “Anywhere.”

The sun was setting beside them, haloing them both in it’s light. Maria couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so connected with somebody. She didn’t remember ever feeling so connected to somebody. They seemed to move as one, drawing closer - their lips centimeters from touching, only for Isobel to pull away.

“I thought--”

“The handprint is a psychic bond between us. It’s how I can show you my memories. But right now what you’re feeling is… it’s just an echo of what I feel for you. It’ll wear off, just like the handprint will. So…” She let the thought linger.

She honestly thought it wasn’t real. That Maria didn’t know her own mind or feelings. Well, nobody could ever say the DeLucas weren’t fighters. “When will the handprint fade?”

“A couple of days at the soonest. A week at the most.”

“Good. I’ll just have to kiss you then, won’t I?”

There was a flicker of hope in Isobel’s eyes as they headed back to the car. Maria wondered what it would take to make that flicker a flame.

* * *

“Are you cooking meth?”

Michael rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Absolutely.”

“I’m serious. My chemical engineers found high levels of phenyl-2-propanone around your airstream.” Alex told him.

“It’s not P2P they’re detecting.” He tried to stand up and abandon the conversation, but Alex stepped directly into his path, his face hard. Michael gave ground, taking a step back. Fine, if this was how he wanted to play it. He was no longer sharing the title of town drunk with Max, though, so he wasn’t about to let himself be provoked. “It’s similar. You should find yourself some better engineers.”

"What are you still doing here in Roswell, Guerin? I thought when I got back from Iraq you'd be long gone."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"We're not kids anymore, what I want doesn't matter."

Michael couldn't meet the look in his eyes, but when he attempted to retreat from the conversation again, Alex grabbed ahold of his wrist. “You trying to hold my hand, private?”

“Does the macho cowboy swagger thing ever get old with you?” The words were practically whispered into his ear. Michael felt a shiver go down his spine.

“No, just for you.” He pushed past him, but paused for one last shot. “And it’s Guerin-Bracken now.”

He rubbed his forehead as another headache began to form. He really hoped they weren’t becoming more frequent again. He’d had some bad times with them a few years back, seeming to come daily for months. He wondered if Max had some acetone on him.

* * *

"Told you folks would go crazy if you came to the reunion." Isobel teased her after she'd signed another set of autographs.

"Better watch out or my head will start swelling." Maria quipped back. "Though there's a fair amount of hypocrisy to this all seeing as half of these people wouldn't even speak to me in high school."

"I was the mean girl who called you a freak in middle school, so."

"Pretty sure you still called me that in high school. And got me kicked out of homecoming."

"No, that was Stacy Scheinin." Isobel disagreed.

"I'm pretty sure you voted with her."

"I'm pretty sure I never shared a vote with Stacey Sheinin."

"DeLuca! DeLuca! DeLuca!" The cry suddenly went up.

"I think you're being summoned to the stage." Isobel told her.

"Are you going to kick me out after?"

"Are you going to get fake blood everywhere?"

"It was a protest. Some of us did not delete our personalities to survive high school."

"Ouch, that almost hurt."

"DeLuca! DeLuca! DeLuca!"

Maria shot her a grin and hurried to the stage, talking briefly to the band before taking the mic. "Good Evening, Roswell Graduating Class of 2008!" The crowd cheered. "I have had a hell of a week, so I'm going to visit my happy place tonight. Why don't you all join me?"

_"Well I woke up in mid-afternoon cause that's when it all hurts the most_  
_I dream I never know anyone at the party and I'm always the host_  
_If dreams are like movies, then memories are films about ghosts_  
_You can never escape, you can only move south down the coast."_

Isobel retreated to the outskirts of the crowd, and a moment later Max appeared by her side. "You told her?"

"I did." Isobel confessed. "She wasn’t scared. She wasn’t angry. She didn’t run away. We can trust her."

Max scoffed at her words. "Right. So I'm going to wager a wild guess that you didn’t tell her about--"

"She can never know about that." Isobel interrupted, her tone sharp. The look Max turned her way held both surprise and accusations. "She can never know about what happened to Rosa."

Up on stage, Maria was still singing. Her eyes met hers, and she placed her hand over where her handprint was.

Isobel couldn't help but place her own hand on the same spot on her own chest.

_"All the blue light reflections that color my mind when I sleep_  
_And the lovesick rejections that accompany the company I keep_  
_All the razor perceptions that cut just a little too deep_  
_Hey I can bleed as well as anyone, but I need someone to help me sleep."_


	2. Chapter 2

The graveyard was silent as she walked it. Two bouquets, two tombstones. Strangers connected to her by the barest of threads of a friendship ten years in the past and the guilt of a bottle of liquor. Jasmin Frederick’s tomb was smaller than Kate Long’s. The Long family was a prominent one in Roswell, had been for decades. She hadn’t met a Long she had liked, and that had included Kate Long, but there was still that tug of guilt and sympathy.

The flashlight lit the tombstone before a familiar voice said her name. “Maria.”

“Isobel.” Somehow she wasn’t surprised to see her. It felt like since her return to Roswell, something had been bringing them repeatedly together.

“This place closes at sunset.” Isobel informed her.

“I jumped the gate.” She confessed. “It’s after midnight, so it’s officially the ten year anniversary of the accident.” She glanced back at Jasmin’s tombstone.

“I didn’t know you were close with Jasmin.” Isobel’s reply was subdued.

“I wasn’t, but Rosa was. I thought… she’d like them to have flowers today.” She turned back. “So, you gonna arrest me, officer?” She teased, holding up her wrists.

Isobel laughed, shaking her head. “Are you kidding? Who wants that paperwork?”

“You passing up the chance to put me in handcuffs?” Maria teased her, and was delighted when a blush highlighted Isobel’s cheeks.

“Somehow this conversation just got inappropriate for the setting.” Isobel responded.

Maria glanced around at the graveyard around them and her teasing smile faded into a grimace. “Good point.”

“Can I drive you home?”

“I’d like that.”

* * *

The body on the screen was a husk. Burned out. Liz studied it, as Jesse continued to share what he knew.

“That’s Hector Valenti. Kyle’s ancestor. Taken the night of the 1947 UFO crash. It was the incident of aggression that was the catalyst for Project Shepherd. You said you saw a handprint last week, Ms. Ortecho-”

“Doctor Ortecho.” Liz corrected him.

Jesse frowned at her, and switched the picture on the screen to show a glowing handprint on the arm of the corpse. “Take a good look at that.”

Liz felt her heart stop. It looked like the one she’d seen on Maria. Like the one she’d seen… she wasn’t supposed to have been there that night. But she’d been upset, and so she’d broken the hospital visiting hours curfew. She remembered her sister’s face, covered in a glowing handprint. She remembered screaming.

“I saw a handprint on Rosa the week of the car crash. The hospital doctor said I was hysterical. I spent two weeks in a psych ward for a mental breakdown. People thought I was crazy.” She could feel the familiar anger burning under her skin. “And you’re telling me the whole time you and Jim Valenti knew I wasn’t.”

She was never quite sure what had convinced her to let it go back then. She remembered everyone telling her it wasn’t real. A nightmare. A hallucination brought on by the grief. She knew it wasn’t, but for some reason, she’d just stopped arguing about it.

“Thanks for the history lesson. I think I’ll pass on your alien hunting club.” She turned on her heel, heading toward the door out.

“The existence of Project Shepherd is classified, Ms. Ortecho. If you breathe a word, you become a red-level threat to Homeland Security.”

The threat drew her up short. “And my freedoms are no longer protected under American law. You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you?”

“Hector Valenti is dead. Rosa Ortecho is in a coma. If you saw a handprint, the violence isn’t over. Do you want that to be your legacy?”

“...I know I don’t want this one.” Liz told him. She wanted answers for Rosa, but she wasn't willing to get those at Maria’s expense.

* * *

“Weirdly appropriate getting driven home by a cop tonight of all nights. Rosa would be proud.” Maria teased as she got out of Isobel’s squad car outside of the Wild Pony.

“Happy to be of service.” Isobel offered her a smile, but it faded. “Maria, have… are you freaked out by me? I just haven’t seen you for the last few days, so I thought… you know.”

Maria instantly felt regret at the idea. Isobel had trusted her with this huge secret, and it was true she hadn’t checked in with her. She also wasn’t used to thinking of Isobel as being insecure. “I wasn’t avoiding you intentionally. I just wanted to make sure my Mom actually went to her follow up appointment. Let her rest a bit before I left again.”

Isobel glanced down, trying to hide the hurt that she’d already seen flash through her eyes. “Of course. I mean, I knew you weren’t staying here. Superstar, right?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Maria told her. “But, I do have a life outside of Roswell. There’s this charity concert in San Diego in about two weeks, and I was going to perform there.”

“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll see a recording on YouTube.” Her smile was teasing, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Or you could come watch it. I mean, you could fly out for the weekend, right?” Maria realized she very much wanted the answer to be yes, but Isobel’s expression wasn’t encouraging.

“I really couldn’t… goodnight, Maria.” She headed back around to the driver’s side of the car.

She began to follow her lead, turning away to head inside, but turned back determinedly. “I still want to kiss you. In case you’ve forgotten. I just have to get through this one crappy day, but tomorrow for sure. Sunrise? At the old turquoise mines?”

“I can’t, Maria. I told you about-”

“Look.” She pulled aside her jacket and the shoulder of her shirt to reveal the fading glowing mark Isobel had left on her with her powers. “The handprint’s fading. It’ll be gone by then. You’ll know my feelings are real. Not some psychic reverberation.”

“It’s been ten years, Maria. You don’t know me like you think you do.”

Maria laughed. “Isobel Evans, right? Ex Roswell High Mean Girl, secret indie-rock fan, never wears red lipstick.” She offered up. “It’s just a kiss, Isobel. You don’t have to come. Nobody’s twisting your arm. I mean, I’d like you to come… and I think you will.” She left the thought hanging.

Isobel had strayed back toward her from the car, and she took that as a win. She would happily kiss her right now, but she wanted to prove her point. She knew her own mind, and hopefully the next morning would get the chance to prove it. Isobel was still watching her, and she flashed her a smile before turning away and heading back into The Wild Pony. She thought she heard the sign above give a slight funny flicker, but she paid it no mind. She preferred to concentrate on the fact that Isobel watched her until she disappeared into the bar.

* * *

"What’s with the resting bitch face?" Kyle asked, coming around to lean against the side of her desk. “Someone use up the last of the lowfat coffee creamer in the breakroom?"

Isobel looked up at her partner, forcing a smile that was more teeth than anything. “You know I like my coffee black like my soul, you’re the one who's addicted to artificial french vanilla flavoring.”

“I prefer hazelnut, actually.” Kyle corrected.

Isobel smiled, but it faded. “Were you able to get the traffic footage from the Crashdown?”

“Yeah, about that… I talked to my mother, and she said the shooter was apprehended.” Kyle’s tone told her she wasn’t going to like what she heard next. “Gerardo Guerrara. A witness saw him loitering nearby. He went into county a few hours ago.”

“I want to see the footage.” Isobel held out her hand, and Kyle gave her the flashdrive he’d been holding. Isobel opened up her laptop to view the footage, and together they waited for it to boot up. “All the vandalism at the diner has been racially motivated. Slurs. Bricks through the windows with the words “Go back to your own country” on them. We both know Guerrara. He wouldn’t do that.”

“Ever since the mayor started pushing his anti-immigrant agenda, there’s been a lot of convenient witnesses showing up.” Kyle reminded her. The footage was rolling now. A pick-up truck rolling by the diner. “Wait, zoom in.”

Isobel clicked on the keyboard, and her eyes caught on the back of the truck. “I recognize those naked cowgirl mud flaps. Wyatt Long. Bastard.”

“Kate Long was his sister.” Kyle reminded her.

“Does that somehow make him less of a dick?” Isobel asked him.

“It’s a motive, Isobel.”

The rage inside of her felt like a vortex, and she slammed her laptop shut in an outward showing. The look Kyle shot her spoke volumes. “Sorry. I was at the diner and…”

And what? What could she tell him? Maria got shot? That she and her brothers were to blame for it? All of it? That the guilt never went away? She’d come to trust Kyle in a lot of ways since becoming partners with him when he joined the police force after his father’s death. But she could never tell him about her secrets - she could never tell anybody all of them. Not even Maria.

“We’ll visit Long after you’ve had a few hours of sleep. You look like hell.”

“You sure know how to charm a woman.”

“The type of hell a man would fall on his knees for, but hell all the same.” Kyle teased her as he headed back out.

Isobel wasn’t sure she could sleep right now, but she had a better idea of how to while away the hours.

* * *

“We’re closed." Maria called out when she heard the door to The Wild Pony open. She’d managed to convince her mother to turn in early. Let her finish cleaning up and closing down.

“I know.” Max Evans stalked forward into view from the mirror behind the bar.

Maria turned, noting Michael Guerin sitting down at one of the tables. “What do you want?”

“How about we all have a drink?” Michael suggested. A rattle from behind the bar made her turn slightly, only to watch as a bottle sailed through the air into Max’s outstretched hand.

Max eyed the bottle appreciatively. “Nice taste.” He commented to Michael, opening it to take a swig.

Maria crossed her arms, and faced them down. She’d watched her mother throw plenty of drunks out over the years, and she wouldn’t be intimidated in her own space. “You think you scare me? Because you don’t, but I get what this is really about. I’m not gonna tell anyone your secret. I happen to care about Isobel.”

“We care about Isobel.” Max leveled a glare at her. “You’re just a fame chasing wannabe starlet who's just passing through.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Maria told him, storming by to open the door with every intention of throwing them out.

“We know a few things.” Michael spoke up. “Like you don’t really seem to care about anything for very long. How’s your fiance back in the big city?”

Those words drew her up short. She turned to him. “We broke up.”

“Mm.” Max took another swig from the bottle, walking over to lean against the table Michael was sitting at. “That so?”

“Not the way I heard it from my students.” Michael didn’t stand up. He wasn’t even looking at her. “Way they tell it was you ditched him out of the blue. Just bolted.”

“Your students read too many tabloids.” Maria told him.

“Teenagers, right?” Michael glanced at her. “But just so we’re clear, you saying they’re wrong? That you didn’t leave your ring on his counter and never answered his calls?”

Not her proudest moment, to be sure. But no matter how perfect it had all seemed, Maria hadn’t felt what she should have felt with him. What she felt with… “Like I said, we broke up.”

“You just changed your mind, huh?”

Max straightened up, setting the bottle down on the table before stalking closer to her. “Well, let me be very clear. You change your mind about Isobel, about our secret? No lock would keep me from you.”

“Stay away from her.” Isobel came through the door, shoving a hand against Max’s chest. Maria saw Michael stand up from where he’d remain seated, eyes wide at her arrival.

“You stay away from her!” Max snapped at his sister. Isobel’s hand flew out, cuffing Max across the cheek.

“Stop it!” Michael shouted at the two of them, but Isobel turned a glower on him.

“Bad enough I have to worry about whoever is terrorizing the diner, now you two are over here harassing her? I think she’s been through enough.”

“Oh, whatever it takes to protect her and her little friends, Deputy.” Max sniped.

“You mean like Liz?” Isobel shot back.

“Hey, stop.” Maria got inbetween them, putting a restraining hand on Isobel’s shoulder.

Max’s lip curled up, glowering at the two of them. “Adorable.” He snarled, storming out.

“Max!” Michael called out, but he was already out the door. He turned to Isobel, shaking his head. “That was a low blow, Iz. And since when do you ever raise a hand to him? What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m just fine.” Isobel told him.

Michael’s eyes narrowed, studying her. “No, you’re not.” He pushed past them, following Max out the door.

Maria turned back to Isobel, noting something odd in her expression. “Is he right? Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Look, I’m just tired. Everything’s fine.” Despite her words, Isobel followed the other two out of the bar.

Maria locked the door, but she couldn’t shake the feeling Isobel was lying.

  
  


* * *

Alex had just finished hanging the sign on the airstream door when Michael’s truck pulled up. “You keep showing up like this, I’m gonna start thinking you’re stalking me.”

“The sale of the ranch went through. This land is now property of the US Government. You have twenty-four hours to move out.” Alex intoned.

“Good old Uncle Sam, huh?”

“Just move your trailer, Guerin.”

“Guerin-Bracken.”

It cut like a knife to hear that. This wasn’t what he’d expected to come home to at all. “So you keep reminding me. Didn’t think you were the marrying kind, to be honest.”

“What can I say? Noah made me the marrying kind.” Michael responded.

“And where did you meet this great man that changed your life around?” Alex’s wasn’t sure why he was pushing. What he expected out of this. Answers? Closure?

“Ranchero Night at the Wild Pony. His firm volunteers there.”

“You married a lawyer?”

“He’s a good man.”

“Does he know about us?”

“...what was there to say? The sex was epic?” Michael sniped.

Alex gritted his teeth and turned away, heading back to his vehicle. “Twenty-four hours.” He reminded him.

“What’s the Air Force want with the land anyway? It’s the third dairy ranch you’ve shut down.” He called after him.

“We’re building a new facility.” Alex turned back.

“Isn’t there some law about building on a historical site?”

“What do you mean a historical… oh, because the UFO crashed here?” Alex let himself laugh at the absurdity of the idea that the ranch could be called historical for that. “Yeah, we’re not supposed to build on top of Santa’s workshop either.”

Michael didn’t call out to him again as he climbed into his vehicle and drove away. Alex told himself he hadn’t wanted him too. It wasn’t a very convincing lie.

* * *

Somehow Liz felt like she should have expected to exit the Crashdown Cafe and find Max loitering on the sidewalk. All the most difficult moments in her life, it always seemed like Max was there to support her through. Not lately, though. Not in years. “We aren’t opening today.”

Max glanced behind her at the diner. “I noticed.”

“After the shooting, Dad didn’t want to risk it escalating. He was worried someone could get hurt.”

“What if it does, Liz? What if the next person who gets hurt is you or Arturo?”

“I worry about that all the time.” Liz admitted. Some days it felt like she worried about little else.

“Why stay, then?”

“For Family.” It was a simple enough answer, but the truth was far more complex. Something in Max’s’s eyes, though, felt like he got it. “I almost never see you anymore. Dad says you come by for a coffee sometimes - but you never actually drink it.”

“I take a sip sometimes.”

“This town kinda sucks for both of us, doesn’t it?”

Max’s eyes were wide. “LIz…”

“You visited me in the psych ward, nobody else did - not even Alex or Kyle. What happened to us, Max?”

Max took a step back, his eyes growing harder - like a gate slamming down. “Like you said. This town happened. To both of us.”

Liz didn’t call him back when he walked away, but a part of her wished she'd dared.

* * *

Michael knew he had to move the trailer, but his head had started pounding so he’d driven home instead. He’d taken some acetone, but so far it had only helped a little.

“I have court today and I can’t find my lucky tie.” He heard Noah come out of the bedroom, but his footsteps paused when he saw him sitting with his head in his hands. “Michael?”

“It’s at the dry cleaners. We got chocolate on it, remember?” He offered. Instead of a reply, he heard footsteps cross the room, and then Noah’s hands were rubbing his neck and shoulders.

“Another headache?” His words were soft, and Michael felt himself melt into his touch.

“It’ll go away, especially if you keep that up.”

Noah chuckled, and his hands didn’t stop. “I missed you last night.”

Michael sighed. “I had somethings I had to take care of.”

“Max and Isobel.” Noah provided, and his hands stopped despite Michael offering a moan of protest. “So predictably co-dependent.” He came around to face him.

His headache was surprisingly better, and Michael raised his eyes to his husband’s. “It’s Isobel mainly I’m worried about right now.”

“That’s new.”

“She just seems off. Angry.”

“I could try talking to her. She seems to like me well enough. I can bring her a bottle of wine - we can commiserate on what a pain you were when we first met.”

“ Oh, you’re hilarious. See if you ever get chocolate on your tie again.” Michael grinned, relaxing further. Standing up, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thanks, but she’s not going to talk to you if she won’t talk to me…” He was struck by a thought, though as he pulled back. “But she might talk to Max, and he could tell if her wavelength is off.”

“Wavelength?” Noah parroted.

“Just this freaky twin thing they do. Vibecheck.” Michael reassured him. “Now, as for what tie to wear… I can help you with that.” He took his hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

“Is this way of choosing a tie going to make me late?” Noah teased, but followed anyway.

* * *

“You reading patient files on your lunch break? Wouldn’t wet my appetite, but you do you.” Cam sat down next to her on the bench outside the hospital.

Liz only sighed, and closed the file. She liked Cam on most days. She’d joined the team at the hospital two years ago after leaving the military. She was tough and sarcastic, but she had a good heart. Today wasn’t any day, though, and she’d avoided the lunch room thinking she could avoid company. “It’s my sister’s.”

“Something change?” Cam asked, unwrapping a sandwich to take a bite. Because even two years was enough that she knew about Rosa Ortecho and the infamous town accident. Everybody knew.

“No, none. And this isn’t her new test results, anyway. They were from when she was first admitted.”

“Today is the anniversary.”

“What gave it away? All the whispers?” Liz couldn’t help the vitriol in her tone.

“I’m not the enemy, Ortecho.”

Liz sighed, and finally picked up her own meal to pick at. “I know. It’s like this every year.”

“So why the file? How does that help?”

“I just wanted to see her toxicology report. I thought if I could look at it scientifically - if I could see the chemicals that made the bad choices for her… maybe I just need something else to blame.” Maybe she’d been hoping she would find something that showed what had really happened. Something that didn’t involve asking favors from Jesse Manes.

The words seem to draw Cam up short. Liz noticed her looking at the bird on her wrist for a long moment before replying. “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“All the science in the world won’t change what happened. On the bad days, the best thing to do is focus on the memories.”

“You’re probably right.”

* * *

Wyatt Long and his pals were already drinking when Kyle and her pulled up in their squad car. The looks that were shot their way were far from friendly. Not that he expected any differently.

“Sheriff’s Department. Investigating a noise complaint.” He offered when they stepped out of the vehicle.

“We’re here honoring my dead sister. Hope you got good reason for interrupting.” Wyatt was the first to approach, though a few of his friends fell in behind him.

“You been honoring your dead sister any other way?” Isobel asked him. “Like, say, riddling the Crashdown Cafe with bullets?”

“Me? Nah. Heard they picked up Gerardo Guerrera for that shooting. Gotta say, though, that family hadn’t come here from Me-hi-co, my sister would still be alive.”

“That’s a nice piece.” Kyle interrupted, noting the gun tucked into Wyatt’s jeans, and ignoring the comment. He’d heard worse. “You a decent shot, Long?”

“I could hit the sweat off a wet-”

“Wyatt, there’s, uh… There’s ladies present.” Hank interrupted, offering a smirk at Isobel, stepping in closer to try to swing his arm around her.

Isobel shoved him away, and turned back to Wyatt. “What were you going to say? Hmm? Go on, say it.” He saw her hands curl in a fist.

“Hm. Forgot already.” Wyatt smirked. The radio they were blaring their music from squealed out static behind him, but nobody was paying it any attention at this point.

“Not up for a challenge?” Kyle crossed his arms.

“Your mama teach you to shoot, Valenti? Seeing as your daddy wasn’t around anymore when you joined the force?” Wyatt snapped back.

A part of him wanted to punch him in the face, but he wasn’t the same hot head he’d been in high school. The same clearly couldn’t be said for Wyatt. “I thought I’d let Isobel do the honors.”

“Who, me?” Isobel’s grin was fierce. “I don’t know, that guns awful big. But then, Wyatt probably doesn’t know how to use it anyway.”

Wyatt’s eyes narrowed, and Kyle knew they had him. They had the cans set up on barrels in a matter of minutes.

“Watch and learn, Cop Barbie.” Wyatt bragged. Isobel sent Kyle a smirk. Three shots later, and two cans were down. Wyatt’s boys cheered as he handed the gun over to her.

“Two out of three is better than I expected.” Isobel told him, before lining up the shots herself, and shooting all three down without hesitation, and following it by shooting down the can Wyatt had left standing. Turning to face him, she shot out the wheel to his truck. Behind Wyatt, Hank started to howl in amusement. “Oops.” She handed the gun back to him.

“Tell you what. In honor of your sister, how about we don’t fine you for discharging a firearm this close to the highway?” Kyle spoke up, as Isobel came back to stand beside him.

Wyatt’s group were still heckling him as they made their exit.

“You could have done that.”

“Yeah, but you wanted to.” Kyle replied. Isobel’s grin was answer enough “Once forensics matches the bullets we’ll collect here to those we found at the scene, we can pick him up. Want to grab a drink while we wait?”

Isobel shook her head. “Tonight’s the anniversary, and we just embarrassed him. He’ll want to show off, and the last time Wyatt did that someone got shot… almost got shot.” She corrected after a pause Kyle wasn’t sure how to interpret.

“You want to keep an eye on the diner?” He suggested.

Isobel nodded. “I think it’s a good idea.”

* * *

Max groaned when Michael took the seat next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I used to live at this bar.”

“And since becoming Mr. Got My Life Together, you avoid it like the plague.” Max reminded him.

Michael sighed. “It’s about Isobel.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Something is wrong with her, Max. And if there’s anyone she will open up to, it’s you.”

Max pulled out an acetone bottle and dumped some in his cup. He knew what Michael was referring too. Could feel something odd about Isobel’s energy. Something off that made the usual welcoming presence feel more biting. He also didn’t want to think too much about it. “I’m busy.”

“Look, I get it. Life sucks and then you die, right?” Michael stole his cup to take a swig.

“Except when we don’t.” Max countered. “Because of super-healing hands and the like.”

“I know this is drudging up the past-”

“You don’t say.”

“But we have to concentrate on the present.”

“Heard they were shutting down Foster Ranch.” Max took the cup back.

“And?”

“Just wondering if this whole “concentrating on the present” thing has to do with how you finally have to stop hanging around the crash site that left all our family dead in a fiery explosion?” He took a gulp of the acetone infused drink himself.

“That’s different.”

“Mm, of course.”

“...when I was a kid. The nights when I had to get away from whatever crap home I was in, I would hitch a ride to Foster Homestead Ranch.” Michael confessed.

Max tightened his grip on the cup. “What the hell for? What did you do out there all by yourself?”

“I’d wait, Max. I figured that was the last place I saw my family, maybe they’d be back. Maybe somebody would come and take me home.” Michael stole the cup out of his hand again, and downed the last of his drink. “What can you say? For a genius, I was a real dumbass.”

Max grabbed the cub back and signaled the bartender for another. “Go home to your husband, Michael.”

“I’m not leaving until you agree to talk to Isobel.”

“Izzy can handle herself.”

“Like she could thirteen years ago?”

Max felt his jaw tighten, “Don’t bring that up.”

“We’re a family.”

“No, we’re not.” Max shot down the idea, ignoring the flash of hurt in Michael’s eyes. “We all just happened to board the same doomed ride on the same intergalactic Titanic. Tell me that a part of you hasn’t always been jealous of it, hm? That I got the parents. I got the sister. But, hey, the Evans could have just as easily decided they wanted two boys that day. It’s all just coincidence, Michael. Nothing more.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“Bet me.”

“You don’t.” Michael repeated. “You’re just pissed at Iz.”

Max only offered a grunt in return, taking the new drink the bartender dropped off, and taking a deep gulp. He pushed away from the bar and headed toward an empty pool table, but Michael was clearly not taking hints and followed him.

“I get it, Max. I’m angry at her, too.”

Max leaned against the table. “She chose her over me.” And after a lifetime of being her first choice, he’d be lying if he said that didn’t sting. “Over both of us.” He corrected, in case Michael had forgotten.

“Yes, she risked all our lives to save Maria. But she was dying right in front of her.” Michael reminded him. “C’mon, Max. Is there really nobody in this world that you wouldn’t risk everything to save?”

His eyes were drawn to the door as Liz Ortecho came through it, and Maria and her stopped to talk. Liz spotted him, and he turned his gaze away.

“It was like Pow! Pow!” The loud voice of Wyatt Long drew both their attention. “I mean, I must’ve hit a transformer or something cuz the whole place just exploded.”

“So you shot out some lightbulbs. Those illegals killed your sister.” Hank and another of his friends were hanging around a nearby section of the bar with him.

“So let’s send them back where they came from.”

The three headed out the door, and Michael turned to him. “They’re going to the Crashdown.”

“Deputy Evans and Valenti are there.” Max told him.

“Yeah, exactly. And she’s not herself right now. She could lose it.” Michael started for the door., but turned back. “Well, are you coming?”

Max glanced at where Maria and Liz were hugging, and gave into the inevitable.

  
  


* * *

Liz pulled back from the hug to set down the flyer about 90s night. “You and Mimi are too good for this world.” She told Maria.

“This was all Mom. She had it planned out.” Maria glanced over to where her mother was talking to a few of the regulars. “Will you be staying?”

“I always spend tonight with Rosa.” Liz confessed. “But, I brought an old friend.”

Maria spotted Alex, and couldn’t stop the squeal of joy. She threw her arms around him next. “Where have you been hiding?”

“Work.” Alex responded. “This isn’t my usual scene.”

Maria pulled back reluctantly. “Right, I never… I mean, thank-you for your service?” She decided the floor could swallow her any time after that awkwardness.

Alex shot Liz an amused look. “You know I just did this for attention, right?” He quipped.

“Shut up, you.” Maria hugged him again, pulling in Liz this time. “It’s so good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you both home.” Liz confessed, pulling back. “Especially tonight.”

“Stay for one drink?” Maria couldn’t help but ask.

“Maybe one.” Liz gave in, put paused to grab Maria’s hand where the words “A Fraudulent Zodiac” were scribbled. “What’s this?”

It was her own annual tradition on Rosa’s death - a penance of sorts - but she hesitated to tell that to Liz.

“That’s a lyric.” Alex recognized it, of course he did. “Third Eye Blind - God of Wine?”

“Yeah, it was a song Rosa used to play on the jukebox a lot.”

“Rosa used to do that. Scribble lyrics on her hands and sneakers.” Liz let her hand go, but there was something knowing in her eyes.

“She was my family too. C’mon, how about that drink?”

* * *

“They’ve done something every year.” Kyle commented. They were across the street from the diner, watching as Arturo cleaned it for the evening. “Maybe after the shooting, though, they’re done for the year.”

“Maybe.” The radio started to talk about an alarm going off on a different street. Kyle glanced at it, but said nothing, which Isobel was grateful for. Someone else could handle that one. The lights were turned off in the diner. “I’m just going to walk the perimeter.” She told him, getting out of the car and heading across the street.”

“Hey, Izzy.” A voice drew her up short, and Noah paused his car by her.

“Evening, Noah.” She backtracked to his driver side window.

“Heading home to woo your surrogate brother.” He had a box of chocolates he picked up from the passenger’s seat.

“More knowledge than I wanted.” Isobel told him. "Did you get my message about Gerardo Guerrera?”

“Yeah, I looked into it. He was cleared of the shooting charges.” Noah informed her. “But turns out Guerrera is undocumented. So it doesn’t matter that he’s not the shooter, he’s in ICE custody now.”

Kyle had joined her out of the car when they’d started talking about Guerrera, and he cursed under his breath at the news.

“Sorry, man, immigration is untouchable these days.”

“Yeah, we know.” Kyle replied for them both.

“You should get some sleep. Especially you.” Noah looked at Isobel pointedly.

“We know that too.” Isobel reassured him. “See you later.”

Noah nodded, and drove off - leaving them alone on the road. “Another hour, we’re probably safe.” Kyle told her.

Isobel nodded, but they both froze when they heard a shout from the direction of the diner. “Shit.” She took off at a run, Kyle right behind her.

They spotted the group in the back alley, Arturo held between two men, clearly already injured. Wyatt was gearing up to punch him again, and Isobel aimed for him first, knocking him down. Kyle landed a punch on one of the men holding Arturo, and the other backed away. Isobel was pretty sure she recognized Hank.

“Come on!”

“Let’s go!”

All three ran for it. Kyle ignored them, kneeling down to get an arm around Arturo, helping him stay mostly upright. “Are you okay, Mr Ortecho?”

“I-I think so.”

“You’re trained in medical, you stay with him.” Isobel told him. “I’ll be back.”

“Isobel!” Kyle shouted after her, but she was past listening.

“Wyatt, stop!” She called out as she chased him through the streets. Hank and his other croney were long gone, but it didn’t matter. Wyatt was the one she wanted. She could practically feel her powers skittering along her skin - calling out to be used. She kept running.

Wyatt took the wrong turn, finding himself at a dead end. “You gonna arrest me for doing your job, huh?” He turned back to face her. "Won't do you any good, and we both know it."

Isobel punched him in the face, and Wyatt stumbled back with a surprised cry, but regained his footing enough to make a grab for her arm - slamming her into the wall. "If the Ortechos were worth all this, Mexico would have wanted them."

Isobel kicked his leg out, and he stumbled. A follow up punch sent him crashing onto the metal stairs of the nearby fire escape. The power was under her skin again, itching to get out. The lights of the alley flickered.

Wyatt turned to face her, lips curled into a sneer. "Psycho."

It was the last push she needed, and she shoved him back, her hand glowing with power, the lights exploding in the alley. Wyatt cried out in pain, and then she was yanked away without a hand on her.

Michael didn't let her fall, but he didn't release his hold on her completely as Wyatt stumbled to his feet. "What the hell?"

A piece of scrap wood slammed over his head, and he slumped to the ground. Max stood behind him, tossing the wood away. Isobel felt Michael's power release her, as he turned his scowl on Max. "Seriously?"

"He'll be fine." Max shrugged, coming forward to where she now stood. "You okay?"

"She nearly killed him!" Michael reminded them both.

"He killed Maria!" Isobel whirled on him. Her power still felt chaotic inside of her. "She was dead, right in front of me. And he came back to go after another victim. People like him don't stop; they don't change."

"So that makes you judge, jury, and executioner?" Michael challenged.

"Michael." Max held up a hand, and their brother fell silent. "This isn't like you, Isobel. Something is wrong - it has been for days. I can feel it, and I know you do too."

"You're right." The feeling was still there, swirling inside her. "Ever since I healed Maria, there's been this poison inside me. I… don't know how to describe it or what…"

What to do. What any of them could do, because everything they knew about their powers was learned through accident or trial and error. What did any of them know about what bringing someone back to life meant for her? For any of them, including Maria?

Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she accepted that comfort. Michael gave a sigh, but came over to join them. The three of them against the world. Wasn't it always?

* * *

The machine’s monitoring Rosa’s condition were familiar background noise. Some nights Liz held Rosa’s hand all the way through until the sun broke the next morning. Now she watched the familiar rise and fall of Rosa’s chest with a growing unease. Her father was alright, thanks to Kyle Valenti and Isobel Evans, and Wyatt Long was in custody. Temporarily at best, seeing as they couldn’t possibly press charges. She’d lived with this nightmare for ten years, but the escalation for the anniversary made things seem so much worse. And now…

“I was thinking you might call.” Jesse Manes hadn’t even bothered to knock, which didn’t surprise her.

“That makes one of us.”

“This report is classified, you understand what that means.”

“What do you want in return?”

The folder was set down on the tray by Rosa’s bed. “Why don’t you take a day or two to read over that, Dr. Ortecho.” It was the first time he’d bothered to add the proper title to her name. Liz wasn’t sure if she liked the implications of him doing so now. “I’ll be in touch.”

Even though she wanted nothing so much as to grab the folder and open it, Liz held back until Jesse’s footsteps faded. She wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much the report meant to her.

* * *

"Alright, who's the guy?" Maria asked Alex as she popped the lid off both their beers. She set one on the counter in front of him, and kept the other for herself. “Oh, c’mon, I know that look. From high school. Senior year, the night that mystery guy kissed you at the museum.” Alex ducked his head, but no denial came. “Remember what you said to me?”

“That I’d stay in Roswell, if only he kept kissing me.” Alex quoted, than his smile turned mocking. “I was a dumb kid.” 

Maria shared a laugh with him. It seemed longer than ten years. An age ago. Before the end of senior year had stolen all their innocence for good.

“It was the first time I liked our hometown, though.” Alex brought up.

“Well, home doesn’t have to mean a white picket fence house and a family. It can be a person.” She reached over the counter to lift his chin up, sharing a look. Alex looked away when she let her hand drop, but he seemed to be thoughtful rather than melancholy. She glanced around the dwindling patrons, and frowned. “Did you see where Mom went?” It wasn’t like her to step away this close to closing time.

“No.” Alex admitted.

“Huh.” Heading toward the back of the bar, where their office and supplies were - she noted the back door was a open just a crack. She’d probably stepped out to do the garbage, she told herself. The unease remained, though, and she pushed open the door herself. “Mom?” A trashbag sat abandoned by the garbage - but she didn’t see her mother. “Mom?” She repeated, glancing around with a frown - her alarm growing when no answer came.

Exiting the door she started walking, looking further out - only to spot Mimi walking slowly out into the desert landscape. “Mom!” When her mother didn’t even turn at the shout, Maria took off at a run to catch up with her. When she got to her side, she tried again. “Mom, where are you going?"

The eyes that turned to her seemed out of focus and wrong on her mother’s face. "The aliens are here, they have been for years. They’ve been hiding in… in plain sight.”

“Maria!” Alex was coming towards them.

“I’ve seen their ship. Glowing in the night.” Mimi continued.

“It’s okay, Mom.” Maria took her arm gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

Mimi gasped at the contact, seeming to come out of the confused state, looking around. “Maria, what… why are we out here?”

“What’s going on?” Alex stopped, noticing Mimi’s confusion.

“I don’t know. I’m going to take her to the hospital.” Maria told him. Her heart was rabbiting in her chest. Her mother had insisted she was fine after the collapse - just a vision, she’d insisted. But this seemed like something more.

“I don’t need a hospital.” Mimi broke in.

“Mom, you can’t remember how you got out here. And you weren’t talking normally. This could be related to your collapse.” Maria argued.

“I told you, that was-”

“Mom, please?”

Mimi sighed, and took her hand gently. “Alright, alright. We’ll go.”

Maria turned to where Alex was watching them, concern evident on his face. “Can you ask Wayne to close up?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” He reassured her.

“Thank-you. C’mon, Mom” She kept her hold on her mother’s arm as she led her back toward where her truck was parked. She didn’t think anything could be worse than that first phone call about her mother’s collapse at the bar. But this felt scarier than that.

* * *

Cam didn't need to read the letter to know it was the same as countless others she'd received.

'We regret to inform you blah blah. Potential security risk blah blah. Request denied.'

She ripped the letter in half, tempted to toss it in the trash, but at the last minute redirecting to the counter. Despite the lateness of the hour, she went out to the balcony, breathing in the night air and telling herself she hadn't expected any differently.

Focus on the memories, she'd told Liz about her own sister. She wasn't sure she could follow the same advice. Some of her best memories of Charley were also her worst. Her first partner. The person she could always depend on. The person she'd failed in all ways she could fail someone.

"Still awake, Dr Cameron?" A voice drawled from the balcony next to hers.

Max Evans had been living in the apartment building before she got there two years ago. Rumor had it his parents paid for it to keep him out of their hair. Town drunk and troublemaker. He was gorgeous, though. And Cam couldn't deny he knew how to use his hands. "You don't seem to be getting much sleep yourself, Evans."

Max shrugged, drinking from a bottle - eyes distant. "Been a night."

"You said it. You got another bottle?"

Max offered a smirk. "Sure it's the bottle you want?"

"Why don't we start with that and see where the night takes us?"

"Doors unlocked. Come on over."

  
  


* * *

The report was burning a hole in her purse. Screaming things Liz didn’t want to think about, but had to. “Maria.”

“Hey.” Maria turned toward her. She was in one of the seating areas outside the patient rooms. “They’re still running tests. Apparently they’re going to do a CAT scan.”

Liz had listened to the message on auto pilot, but the moment Maria had said Mimi had been talking about aliens… “Come here.” She took her hand and pulled her into a private room, shutting the door.

“Liz, what’s going on?”

“Listen to me. You can’t tell anybody what I’m about to tell you.” At Maria’s confused face, she pulled out both reports from her bag. “I need you to trust me.” At her nod, she placed both files on the table. “This is the admittance paperwork on file at the hospital for Rosa’s accident.” She opened it. “The bloodwork shows benzos and barbiturates; and she’s marked as having experienced blunt force trauma to the head. Exactly what you might expect to find on a file that belonged to a drug addict that drove her car into a tree.”

Maria’s confusion grew. “Liz, what-”

“You wouldn’t know this because you left Roswell right after our fight over letting Rosa get away with taking that bottle from the Wild Pony, but… I was in the psych ward for two weeks shortly after Rosa’s accident.”

“The psych ward? Why?”

Liz picked up the second folder, and held it out. “Because I snuck into see Rosa late one night and saw this. And no one believed me.”

Maria’s hands were shaking as she took the folder, opening it up. Inside was a picture of Rosa, a glowing handprint marring the features of her face. She gasped, covering her own mouth with her hand, tears springing to her eyes. “Rosa.”

“This report lists no drugs in her system. I know how crazy this sounds. But I think Rosa was attacked. By an alien.”

Maria set the file back on the table, flipping through the pictures - finding the scan of Rosa’s hand. ‘Fraudelent Zodiac’ still written on it, matching the words Maria had written on her own hand the previous day. The words were still on her skin, slightly blurred now.

“Maria, I saw the handprint on your shoulder the other day. I need to know who put it there.”

“She was looking for her. She was looking for her that night.” Maria said, tears beginning to slide down her face.

“Who, Maria?” Liz didn’t understand what Maria was referencing, but she knew it was important.

“I have to go. Stay with Mom.” Maria suddenly turned, running out the door.

“Maria!” Liz cursed, grabbing the files and shoving them back into her bag. By the time she made it out into the hallway, Maria was gone.

* * *

The sun had risen. Isobel didn’t even know why she was still waiting. She told herself it didn’t hurt, but it was a lie. She turned to head back toward her car, but saw Maria approaching and couldn’t stop the small smile. “Hey.”

“So Wyatt Long shot me going after the diner and the Ortechos because Rosa killed his sister.” Maria’s first words weren’t encouraging. “It was revenge.”

“It wasn’t just revenge.” Isobel shook her head. “It’s racism, you know? Guys like that… Listen, I don’t want to talk about him. Okay? I have to tell you… I lied to you.” Maria was watching her, eyes wide - waiting for her to continue. The words were hard to push out. Trust didn’t come easy to her. “Ever since I healed you, I’ve felt wrong. Like there’s a… tornado inside me. Chaos. And it doesn’t calm, and I don’t feel at ease… except when I’m with you.” She moved forward, only for Maria to back away.

“I’m sorry. The handprint faded, and you were right. I don’t feel the way that you do.”

The words were like a physical blow. She backed away quickly. “Of course, I get it. I’ll just…” She turned away, heading back to her car.

“Isobel, ten years ago on the day that Rosa… I’ve just been thinking about her all day, and I remembered that you came to the bar looking for her. You were upset about Max, but you never explained why you were looking for Rosa.”

The question made her blood run cold. This was a course of questioning she couldn’t afford. None of them could. “I was looking for Max, like you said. I stopped by the diner, but Liz wasn’t there. I thought Rosa might know instead. Crashdown Cafe was his favorite hangout in high school.”

“Right, of course. I know we talked about Max that day, I just never knew why you were looking for Rosa.”

“Just teenage girl logic.” Isobel excused. “So, when are you leaving town?”

“I’m staying, actually. Cancelling all planned performances for a couple months. You wouldn’t have heard, but my Mom had some sort of attack again last night.”

It was an unexpected blow. Something so human among the turbulence of saving Maria's life with her powers and the dark memories of ten years ago.. A part of her wanted to reach out to her, but she didn't want to go where she wasn't welcome. “Maria, I’m so sorry. Do they know what’s wrong?”

“They’re still running tests. We’ll know more when they’re done.”

“Well, if there’s anything you need, I know a lot of people in this town. Just let me know.”

“Thanks.” The words were subdued. “Maybe I could help with whatever’s wrong with you.”

“You’re not a doctor, and I wouldn’t want to be an experiment anyway.” That was something she never wanted to be. Her greatest fear, in all honesty.

“You said you feel better around me. As long as I’m in town, we can spend some time together. Get to know each other better.” Maria pressed.

Isobel tried not to let those words make her feel hopeful. She nodded, though. Whatever moments she could have with Maria, however fleeting, would be worth it.

* * *

Michael wrapped the console piece in a cloth. He hadn’t been able to smuggle it out the day the military had been swarming around his airstream. As he set it into another box, he paused when he saw pictures pushed alongside it. One was of him with Max and Isobel. There was a copy of the same picture on the wall of his house with Noah. He’d forgotten about the one here in the airstream, leftover from when he’d lived in it. The next picture made him pause - it was of Alex and him playing guitar together as teenagers.

He glanced at his hand, still ruined from Jesse’s attack all those years ago, and dropped the pictures back in the box - closing it up. As he carried it out to his truck, he noticed a vehicle pull up. He wasn’t surprised somehow when Alex Manes stepped out. The sight of him still took his breath away, and a part of him couldn’t help but feel guilty over that fact.

“Where are you moving it?” Was his opening question.

“I’m selling it.” Michael quipped.

“You are?” Alex asked.

He tried to ignore the flash of hurt in his eyes. “No, there’s parking for it in my yard. It’ll be useful for trips with my students still.”

“Good.”

“Good?” He didn’t want to think about what that meant. One of the first times Alex had visited on leave, he’d brought him back to the airstream and… pain began to seep in again. Damn it, he hadn’t had this many headaches in years.

“I spent the night with some old friends. Made me think about… I don’t know. Who I was when this started. Before I went to war.”

“From where I stand, not that much has changed.”

Alex gave a huff that was more pained laugh than amusement. “Including the way you look at me.” He accused, and Michael felt guilty all over again. “And that’s a problem for me, Guerin. Because every time you look at me, I’m seventeen again. And I forget that the last ten years even happened. And then you look away, and I remember all over again. And it almost kills me, every time.”

The way Alex’s voice broke on the confession tore at something in his heart, but he shook his head. “I can’t keep looking at you, Alex. We both know why.”

“Do you love him?”

He’d answered that question before. To Isobel. To Max. He’d said the words to Noah plenty of times, but standing before Alex, they stuck in his throat. “I married him.”

“That isn’t what I asked.”

“Why are you doing this now? Because I have my life together? Now you want me?”

“I came back to you every time, where in that did you see me not wanting you, Michael?”

“You never asked for more. Noah did.”

“I was going to war.”

“Don’t give me that. We live in a military town, Alex. Mrs Rodriguez, the history teacher at the high school I teach at, she’s been married for less time than we’ve known each other, and her husband was on tour same as you. They have two kids, even.”

“You never asked for more either.” Alex reminded him.

"And if I had? What are you saying, Alex?"

"That I loved you. And I think you loved me. For a long time."

The pain in his head grew stronger, and Michael looked away, resisting the urge to hold his head. "Yeah."

"But we didn't even know each other that we'll, did we? We just connected like something-"

"Cosmic." Michael admitted. The pain was raging inside of his skull now, and it didn’t make sense. But maybe it did. Michael turned away, gripping the back of his truck. "I can't do this."

"Michael-" Alex started, but he cut him off.

"Please just leave me alone!" He kept his hold on the truck, not turning until he heard Alex return to his car and drive away. Then he collapsed to his knees, pressing both hands to the side of his head. He reached for his phone, not sure how he could dial when his hands were shaking so bad. He hovered over Isobel's name. He'd never told her about the headaches. Maybe she could help?

For some reason, though, he kept scrolling. He didn't even realize he was dialing Noah until he picked up.

* * *

The knock on his door wasn’t unexpected. Tired as he was, Kyle didn’t hesitate to swing it open. Isobel wasn’t in uniform anymore either, though she still looked a little worse for wear from her confrontation the previous night. “Long is still in custody. The bullets matched, but with no official report about Mr. Ortecho…" He offered, letting her fill in the rest. She didn't disappoint him.

“If we put him in the system, he could get deported.” Isobel sounded defeated.

“Which Long knew.” Kyle pointed out. “So he spent the night in jail, but I have no doubt that any minute now his father will arrive to pay his fine for negligent discharge of a firearm. And then he’ll walk scott free.”

Isobel slammed her hand against his doorframe in a fit of anger he wasn’t used to seeing from her. Kyle reached out a hand to take hers, even though it was still tightened into a fist. He ran his thumb along her knuckles gently, trying to sooth the tension. “I know. I feel the same. He could have killed someone twice now, and he just walks. It’s not right. But there’s nothing more we can do, Isobel.”

“I know, I just… this week has been hell.” She loosened her fist, but didn’t pull away from the hold he had on her hand.

“Agreed. It’s nice to see you outside of office hours again, though.” Isobel let her gaze settle on their hands, where he was still trying to soothe the tension he could see in her with light strokes of his thumb. “Care to blow off some steam?”

Isobel’s lips quirked slightly, and she turned her hand in his to hold more securely. Kyle took the lead, stepping back to pull her into the apartment and shut the door.

Isobel pressed against him the moment the door was closed, and Kyle let her hand go to take ahold of her hips, pulling her tight against him.

Isobel gave a gasp that had the blood pumping through his veins, before burying her face in the junction of his shoulder - nipping at his neck.

Kyle retaliated by dropping one hand to her ass, squeezing one cheek as he rolled his hips - letting her feel how hard he was already getting.

She gave a body roll of her own, rubbing against him in all the best ways.

He nuzzled behind her ear, hands moving down to start undoing her pants. Isobel copied his motions, hastily untying the pajama pants he was dressed in, greedy for more skin.

Kyle pushed down her pants first - lifting her up to allow her to kick out of them, and not setting her down until he was pressing her into his couch.

  
  


* * *

Liz had stayed at the hospital with her mother, and Maria was grateful for that. It was the only thing she was grateful for in this moment.

The doctor in charge of her mother's care had basically told her they weren't finding anything to account for the moment of confusion. That he was releasing Mimi, but she should make another appointment with their primary care physician.

Everything felt surreal. Like it was happening to somebody else. Liz pulled her aside the moment the doctor had given her the latest information.

“You just ran off to confront an alien psychopath on your own?" She hissed.

"I didn’t confront her. I was scared of her." Maria confessed. She wasn't sure what she felt more awful about. That she'd been afraid. Or that she'd been afraid of Isobel.

"Who was it, Maria? Who did this?"

"Every bone in my body is screaming to get the hell out of this town. Run away and never look back. But I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to find out who hurt Rosa, and we're going to bring them to justice." The promise felt like ash on her tongue. It felt like either way she was betraying someone. She wasn't sure if the hope in Liz's eyes made her feel better or worse. "Even if it was Isobel Evans.”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
